Ichigo in Wonderland
by Myy-chan
Summary: Sa commence par un Lapin. Un lapin en retard. Puis un humain. Qui suit le Lapin. Et qui se retrouve avec une robe bleu des collants et un serre tête. Qu'est ce qu'elle est mignone Ichigo !


**ICHIGO IN WONDERLAND**

_Auteur : Myriam _

_Droit : Aucun sur les personnages. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_Sinon : Je n'ai pas put mettre tous les personnages existant (j'ai même fait un tirage au sort) donc je suis désolé si il n'y a pas votre personnages préférer..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'est un beau matin qui commence à Karakura. Son uniforme mit. Son sac prit. Son toast à la bouche. Ichigo Kurosaki quitta sa maison. Bizarrement, il n'y avait personne dehors. C'est le matin donc sa devrait être normale mais il y avait vraiment pas un chat. Si, il y avait bien une personne dans une petite ruelle.

-En retard… Je suis en retard…

Ichigo cracha se qu'il avait dans sa bouche. C'était bien la voix de Rukia. Cette fois il tourna sa tête. Oui c'était bien Rukia. Avec des oreilles et une queue de lapin !

-Rukia a quoi tu joue…

Rukia l'ignorait complètement. Elle commença à courir. Toujours répétant qu'elle était en retard. Ichigo trouvant ça un-peut-trop-bizarre, la suivit jusqu'à un arbre dans un parc. Rukia creusa la terre puis sauta dans un trou.

-Hoy ! Mais où tu va !

Il s'arrêtât devant le trou. Les ronces lui prirent les pieds et le poussèrent vers le trou. Il tomba. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Puis atterrissat enfin. Il se retrouva dans un énorme jardin. Les herbes étaient gigantesques. Il faisait bon vivre. Les oiseaux chantaient. Les arbres dansaient et Ichigo paniquait !

-Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ! Hého ! Y'a quelqu'un !

-Yalé… Yalé…

Ichigo retourna sa tête. Urahara Kisuke dans un habit de chenille était allongé dans un long fauteuil en train de fumer une chicha et un éventail à la main. A coter de lui il y avait Tessai Ururu et Jinta habiller en majordome en train d'agiter des énormes épouvantails sur lui.

-Urahara…-san ?

-Qui est cet Urahara ?! Je suis Ukahaka ! La chenille Bleu.

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici !

-Tu es au Pays des merveilles Alice-san !

-Les pays des merveilles… ?

Ichigo crut avoir déjà entendu cette histoire quelque part.

-Alice ?! J'ai vraiment l'apparence d'une fille ?!

Tessai lui rapporta un miroir. Il était habillé d'une jolie robe bleue, des collants blancs et noir et une serre tête bleu.

-AH ! WHA ?

-Arrête donc Alice. Tu n'es pas si moche que sa en petit robe !

-La ferme ! Il faut que je parte d'ici…

-Si tu veux partir il faut suivre ce sentier.

Ichigo se dirigea énerver vers le sentier.

-Bonne chance Alice-san…

Ichigo…Hm…Enfin…Alice traversait toujours le sentier quand il fut arrêté par deux personnes. Ils étaient habillés pareil et Ichigo les reconnut assez vite.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez…Ishida…Chad…

-Qui appelles-tu de la sorte Alice ! Je suis Teewldee I !

-Et moi Teewldee S.

-Alice ! Nous t'accompagnerons dans ta quête pour toujours car nous sommes… !

Les deux Teewldee prirent une pause bizarre…

-LES FRERES TEEWLDEE !

Ichigo pouffa de rire. Jusqu'à que Teewldee-Ishida lui tira une flèche de Quicy dans les fesses.

-Allons-y Alice. Dit Chad en portant Ichigo par l'épaule.

-A-Attendez !

Ils suivirent le même sentier que tout à l'heure jusqu'à être arrivé dans une maison.

-Nous avons beaucoup marché. Allons faire une pause.

-On a marché que 2 minute….

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Une femme grande avec une...Poitrine assez…Comment dire… « Forte » Les accueillis.

-Entrer mes chère amis ! La duchesse que je suis vous fera boire et manger a votre aise !

-Matsumoto… Il ne manquait plus qu'elle…. Murmura Ichigo

-As-tu dit qu'elle que chose Alice-chan ?

-Rien…

-Bien ! Cuisinière !

-Je-Je viens !

La petite rousse se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre sa maitresse mais elle trébucha.

-Est-ce que ça va… Inoue…

Inoue prit la main d'Alice-Ichigo. Puis devenu toute rouge.

-M-Merci… Alice-kun…

-Notre cuisinière vous a préparé un bon petit plat ! Montre leurs !

Elle montra une assiette. Remplie de chose… Comment dire… Bizarre…

-Ce sont des Haricot rouge mélanger avec du sucre et de la chantilly de chenille…

Les trois reculèrent de dégout

-Nous n'avons pas très faim Inoue-san …

-DU SS-AKE ! ENCORE !

Oui Ichigo-Alice tu as bien reconnue la voix de ce chère Kyoraku. Il était affalé sur la banquette une bouteille de saké à la main.

-Monsieur Le Buveur ! C'est votre 4ème bouteille ! Attention sa va couter chère !

-Nanako-chan vous donneras tout !

La femme écureuil a coté de lui, le frappa avec un livre.

-Vous le ferez tout seul !

Les 3 compagnons en profitèrent pour sortir. Mais Ia cuisinière les rattrapa a la sortie.

-Je vous ferez des petits pains ! Revenez quand vous voudrez !

-Merci Inoue... Dit Ichigo

Sur le chemin il y avait une barrière de nos jours. Qui n'a aucun rapport avec les beaux paysages du décors mais bon.

-Je suis Humpty-Dumpty ! Je vous donne vos cartes d'accès au Royaume !

-Mon pauvre Hanatarou ont t'a donné le rôle le plus con….

Ichigo et ses amis prirent un ticket et continuèrent leurs chemins. Mais Humpty Dumpty se questionna.

-Hana…tarou ?

Ils marchaient, encore, encore, puis Les Teewdlee s'écrièrent de joie. Ils étaient arrivés dans un jardin. Ils laissèrent Alice et se dirigèrent vers une table ronde.

-Mais ou vous allez ?

-Tient vous êtes là il ne manquait plus que vous !

L'homme qui venait de parler avait de long collant zébrés avec un petit short colorés tout comme son haut et son chapeau. Il était blond et avait de longs cheveux.

-Shinji…

-Shinji ?! Je suis Le chapelier ! Voyons Alice!

-ALIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Une souris minuscule sauta sur la tête d'Ichigo. Celle-ci commença à lui mordre le nez. Ichigo la repoussa.

-Hiyori ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait !

-J-E N-E M'A-P-P-E-L-L-E P-A-S H-I-Y-O-R-I !

-C'est vrai que Alice est bizarre aujourd'hui. Elle m'a appelé Ishida !

-Et moi Chad.

-En retard. En retard. En retard.

Le petit lapin arriva et prit une tasse de thé.

-Rukia !

-Voyons. Voyons Alice. Elle ne s'appelle pas Rukia. C'est notre amie le Lapin. Si tu continue comme ça tu seras punit comme le lièvre !

-Le lièvre ?

Le chapelier lui indiqua avec sa canne une petite silhouette assis dans un coin. Ichigo se rapprocha.

-Ren…Ji ?

Renji avait les cheveux lâché avec des oreilles de lapin et un kimono noir. Renji se releva et secoua Ichigo de haut en bas.

-C'est toi Ichigo ! Tu es le vrai Ichigo !

Il le reposa à terre et ils allèrent discuter dans le petit coin à l'abri des regards.

-Hey Renji qu'est ce qui se passe ici et pourquoi on est là.

-J'était en route pour une mission quand j'ai croisés Rukia en tenue de Lapin. Puis elle est tombée dans un trou et je l'ai suivi. Je me suis retrouvé en Lièvre en train de boire du thé. Quand j'ai vue le capitaine Hirako je l'ai appelé comme ça mais il disait s'appeler le Chapelier. Puis après RAHH !

-On est dans une histoire. Il faut atteindre la fin pour sortir.

-A quoi vous jouer tout les deux !

Ils tournèrent doucement la tête et ils virent Rukia.

-Allez boire du thé ! Sourit celle-ci

-On n'a pas très soif …

-Oui et c'est ma 4ème tasse de thé…

Rukia leur tira les oreilles.

-C'est un ORDRE !

Des heures passaient à ne boire que du thé. La nuit tomba.

-J'EN AI MARRE !

Ichigo se leva de la table et il continua le sentier. Renji et Rukia le suivirent.

-Alice ! Où vas-tu !

-Loin de ces tasses de thé ! Je veux retourner chez moi !

-Ku…Ku…Ku…

Ce rire venait d'une branche d'arbre. Mais il n'y avait personne.

-Est-ce que les arbres parlent dans cette histoire… Questionna Renji

-Ku…Ku…Ku… Moi un arbre ?

Un chat-humain se dressa devant eux. Elle avait de longs cheveux violets et se tordait de tout les sens.

-Yoruichi-san…

-La Yoruichi ?

-Je ne m'appelle pas Yoruichi. Je suis…

-C'est bon on a comprit. Coupa Ichigo. On n'a pas le temps là. Allez ! On y va.

Ils partirent tous les trois laissant Yoruichi. Dans un vent glacial.

-Je ne pouvais pas au moins jouer mon rôle… ?

Ichigo marchait devant les deux lapins. Puis Renji commença à rire un peut.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est…Juste…Ta robe…Te va magnifiquement bien. Dit-il en se retenant de rire.

Ichigo énerver n'entra pas dans son jeu. Il releva ses collants et continua à marcher sous le fou rire de Renji.

-Pourquoi tu dois nous suivre Rukia ! Dit enfin Ichigo

-Je ne suis pas Rukia ! Je suis Lapin ! Et j'ai le droit de marcher dans la même direction que vous !

-Bon, Si tu veux.

-Ho ! Regardez un château ! S'écria Renji

Un immense château de cartes se dressait devant eux. Ichigo et Renji allaient se diriger vers ce château mais Rukia les arrêta.

-C'est trop dangereux d'aller là-bas !

-Si nous allons là-bas. Renji et moi, pourrons retourner dans notre monde.

-Votre Monde ? Mais de quoi vous… HE ! ATTENDEZ-MOI !

Devant la grande porte. 3 personnes au corps de cartes leurs barrèrent la route.

-ALICE ! Je me vengerai de mon dernier combat avec toi !

-Alors lui c'est Ikakku-san, lui c'est Yumichika et elle c'est Yachiru…

-Renji on n'est pas là pour jouer aux devinettes ont dois y aller !

Ils poussèrent les cartes sans vouloir se battre et sans difficultés, puis entrèrent dans le château. Yachiru tira la langue à Ichigo.

Devant Ichigo se trouvait une porte ou il y avait écrit « Karakura ».

-C'est bon j'ai trouvé !

-Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvez. HEIN ?!

Ichigo se retourna.

-Ho non ! s'écria Rukia d'une voix pas du tout crédible, Le roi de Pique ! Et la reine de Cœur !

Ichigo ne fut pas du tout surpris que Kenpachi sois roi mais Unohana reine… Enfaite si sa lui allait très bien.

-Alice-kun pour pouvoir rentrer dans ton monde avec ton ami vous devrez tuez le roi de Pique.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec lui !

-Si vous refusez vous n'aurez jamais la fiole pour entrer dans la porte.

Elle activa un mécanisme qui fit descendre une cage. Une Algue qui ressemblait fortement a Byakuya était enfermer a l'intérieur. Une fiole autour du cou.

-Nee-sama !

-Attend Rukia ! La stoppa Renji, Comment veut tu te battre ! Nous n'avons même pas d'arme.

-NOUS ARRIVONS !

Un énorme bateau de Glaces traversa le château de carte. A son commandement. De sa robe blanche et de sa couronne de diamant. La princesse Des neiges !

-TOSHIRO ?

-Je te l'ai dit, pour toi c'est Princesse Des neiges !

-Tu va nous aider ?! Demanda Renji

-_Toi qui règne dans le ciel gelé « Hyôrinmaru » !_

Un dragon de glace detruisa le trone du roi et de la reine.

- Coupons-lui la tête… Dit Unohana toute souriante.

Tout à coup un papillon arriva et arrêta tout le monde.

-Urahara-san ?! Vous n'étiez pas une chenille ?

-Arrêtez tous ! Ne voyez vous pas le vrai ennemi est juste a coter de cette ananas rouge !

-Qui c'est que tu traite d'ananas rouge ?! Dit Renji Enerver

-Mince !Je suis découvert… !

-Rukia tu ne serais pas …. ?

Rukia explosa puis reprit 13 formes. Un ayant la forme d'Aizen , Et les autres des Arrancars

-C'est impossible !

Tout le monde les rejoignirent, Les Tweedlee , La duchesse, la cuisinière, Le buveurs, L'écureuil , Le chapelier, La souris, Le chat , Les cartes… Tous étaient là

Tout le monde : Nous sommes prêts au combat Alice !

Ichigo ne trouvant plus aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Il se mit devant eux.

-A l'Attaque !

Il commença à courir vers eux quand il trébucha. Il regarda sous sa chaussure. Il était tombé dans un truc blanc… Froid et mou…

-Du… Fromage blanc… ?

* * *

-WAHHHHHHH !

Kamizu se réveilla en sursaut de son futon. Elle regarda a gauche puis a droite.

-Du fromage blanc ? Quel rêve…

Bizarre…

* * *

_Voila c'est finit ! Pour savoir qui est Kamizu aller voir mes fics ) !_

_Pour que je sache se que vous en avez pensez Review __!_

_Bye ! _


End file.
